My Daring Adventures: Armor of Justice
by AlenasWorldGal
Summary: Twilight knows something is up. It's been 6 years since the major flood, and Equestria finally had peace again, but she felt something was just not right. The Tree was gone, but she had a feeling that it left them something. But that's not all, her friend's kids all seem to have something in them. She just can't make out what it is. K for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

Armor of Justice

Chapter 1: In the past

**Twilight's view**

I still remember that day, 7 years ago. It was a normal day in Ponyville, nothing bad happened and I was in my study reading about a new spell, but I couldn't think straight since the real thing on my mind was Mother Woods. Mother Woods is a small 10-year-old Pegasus who had never met her parents. Spike and I found her in the Everfree forest last year, but ran away a while ago, because she thought she was taking my time when I should be studying or doing my royal duties. Without her though, I don't study as much because I spend too much time worrying something could have happened to her.

"Twilight, I haven't seen you so worried ever since you didn't turn in that letter and went crazy about 12 years ago. Is it because of Mother Woods?" Spike asked me walking in.

I didn't say anything I just read some more even though I wasn't paying attention. If I told him, I would most likely start crying. All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie came in, with her twin daughters, Jack Giggles and Jackleen Choco. They both have a blue mane and green blue coat. Their manes are bouncy and they both are really bouncy. Jack has freckles and is an earth pony, while Jackleen is a lighter shade of green and is a Pegasus because of her father, Lemon Lime Surprise.

"Hey Twilight! We are having a big party, for Derpy's birthday, you want to come?" Pinkie asked me bouncing up and down.

"Not now Pinkie. I'm busy studying." I told her still reading my book.

"Hey Aunt Twi, where is Mother Woods? Has there been any sign of her?" Jack asked me looking around.

That made me act up. The tears started rolling in. "Jack I don't know I haven't seen her and I've been looking for her ever since she left!" I told them bawling my eyes out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Twilight that Jack asked. I guess we should leave to let you have peace and quiet." Pinkie told me, pushing the twins out the door. I went back to reading once they left. Spike left with them, since he didn't want to miss any of Pinkie's parties.

After about 20 minutes of silence, I heard a scream from outside. I quickly looked out the window to see a whole bunch of ponies running around.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the screaming ponies.

"There is a flood that's whipping out Equestria!" They yelled back at me.

I looked up and gasped. Waves were coming straight for Ponyville, and not stopping. I first thought of four things: Tree, Friends, books, Mother Woods. I had to gather up all my friends, save all the books, make sure the tree is still alive, and find Mother Woods. I jumped out the door and started looking for my friends.

* * *

A small dark green pegasus filly was sitting in her tree house that was in the Everfree Forest.

"_Whatever you do, don't go outside tomorrow."_

_"But why Guady?"_

_"Because there is something I have to deal with that I don't want you to get mixed up in. It would be very dangerous and could kill you. I don't_ _want you to die. Just stay in your tree house."_

_"Okay, but can you promise me one thing?"_

_"Yes, what?"_

_"That you won't die in whatever is going to happen tomorrow"_

_He stared at her and smiled,"I promise, Mother Woods."_

Mother Woods started pacing around the tree house. She has a dark brown mane with two orange streaks down one end. Her tail and mane were curly, but messy enough for Rarity to faint at the sight of her. Her cutie mark was of one evergreen tree surrounded by four hearts at every corner. She has dark aqua colored eyes.

"Well, whatever he doesn't want me to be a part of, I can still see it." She told herself.

As she looked out the window she gasped. The whole Everfree Forest was in flood! She looked toward Ponyville and saw that it too was full of water. Her first thought was of her friends she had made over the year she spent with Twilight, Violin Shine, Jack Giggles, Jackleen Choco, Pacific Author, and of course Blueball. Her second thought was of Twilight, and all her precious books. They would all tore apart and fade away in the water. Her third thought was of Guadalol. How did he know this was going to happen? Does he have something to do with this. There is only one way to find out, she thought, talk to him myself, and with that, she flew out of the tree house not noticing the black force field surrounding it.

* * *

Fluttershy and her two kids, Zapshy and Curl Arrow were getting all the animals to safety in trees or on top of the cottage.

Zapshy was a pegasus colt that was always ready for adventure. With his light yellow fur and spiky jet black mane, he looked like a bumble bee. His dark red eyes looked excited and mischievous, like his dads. His cutie mark was of a red lightning bolt, with a white line threw the middle.

Curl Arrow was a pegasus filly that would do anything with her older brother. With her light orange fur and curly sky blue mane, she looked sophisticated and proper, but on the inside she was adventurous and daring. Her cutie mark was of a black arrow.

"We would be able to get the job done faster if Rabbit Kind and dad were here." Curl Arrow told them, while carrying a soaking wet squirrel that was struggling to be free in her hooves.

Fluttershy's eyes filled with terror. "Where is Rabbit Kind? Have any of you seen her this morning?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"She probably went out to go find dad or something. You know how much she loves him. She waits for him to come home everyday from his so called job. Besides, if RK were out in this flood, she would be out of there in no time." Zapshy told his mom

* * *

Zapshy was wrong. Rabbit Kind was searching for their dad, but she couldn't find a way out of the flood. She was holding on to a wooden plank that was attached to a house that could come crashing down any second. "Help! Anypony, please save me!" She cried out. Even though she was a pegasus, she still couldn't fly that great, so she wouldn't be able to fly away.

She had an electric blue mane that was long and spiky with a yellow streak in the middle of her tail and mane. She had light blue fur and dark brown eyes. Her cutie mark was of a rabbit, it symbolized that she took care of animals, like her mom. Although her cutie mark was of a rabbit, she had some hidden talents, like singing, acting, causing mischief, reading, writing, and, of course, going on adventures.

She looked around to see if anypony was there. Sadly, everypony had made it out or were on something that would keep them from falling into the water. All of a sudden, the plank snapped, and fell into the flood, with Rabbit Kind screaming and falling into the dark water.

* * *

Applejack was doing her best getting as many apples as she could out of the flood. A small filly named Pacific Author was helping her.

Pacific Author was blue, with a dark blue mane. Her mane was curly and fancy. She had bright yellow eyes and her cutie mark was of a dark purple quill. She loved spending her time at Sweet Apple Acres when her family visits from Canterlot. Her parents don't like her going to the farm because they say it's too "Dirty", but she goes there anyways.

Pacific was carefully putting some apples in a barrel, when a dark shape flew above her. She looked up to see who it was and her eyes widened. Whoever they were, they were a dark green with a black mane and tail. Their hooves had a weird black glow to it. They also had dark red eyes and seemed to be an alicorn. Their horn was glowing black. She knew what it was. A Dark Sol. She was warned that they ate ponies and killed ponies for the fun of it. _I have a bad feeling about this_ She thought to herself. He most likely had something to do with the flood.


	2. Chapter 2

Violin Shine was trying her best to use her magic to shield herself from the flood. She remembered what her teacher, Tinker Tool had taught her. "Don't get distracted. Concentrate on your main goal." She was trying her best to keep the flood from swallowing her, but her best wasn't enough. The water flowed into the bubble she formed, and was sucked her into it. She used another spell to make her levitate above the ground. She shook her dark purple mane with the mint green streak in the middle. She also shook her dark blue coat with a black music note cutie mark. She looked at the flood below her and smiled. _That's what you get when your cousin is the princess of magic._ She saw the same purple alicorn she was thinking about flying above the flood.

"Cousin Twilight! Cousin Twilight! Over here!" She cried out waving her hooves in the air. Twilight came over and levitated Violin onto her back.

"Come on Vio, you're going to get a front row seat of history." Twilight told her and flew off toward the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Drumcery watched in annoyance as her mom, Rarity, grab her dresses floating in the water. Drumcery had the same looks her mother did, white coat and purple mane, but she had a soft curl to her mane instead. Drumcery hated fashion, unlike her mom. Her cutie mark was of a red and yellow drum, reflecting her love for music.

"Mom, we need to get out of this! Your fashion doesn't matter as much as your daughter!" Drumcery told her, from a box floating the water.

Rarity looked up from what she was doing. "Your right. Come now, we need to get of this."

She climbed onto the box Drumcery was on and grabbed a piece of wood and started paddling with it. Drumcery noticed a dark figure looking frantically around from the corner of her eye. _A Dark Sol_ she thought to herself. What was one of them doing here?

* * *

Jack Giggles couldn't stop freaking out in the boat her mom, dad and twin sister were in. Jack was a dark green color with a dark green mane like Rainbow Dash's. She had three white freckles like her father, Lemon Lime Surprise, and followed the family tradition of having her cutie mark of a meaning to smile. It was a black smiley face.

Jackleen Choco, the other twin, had a lighter green and blue, had no freckles and was a pegasus, the trait she earned from her father. Her cutie mark was of a chocolate bar half opened with a bite in it.

The twin's mom, Pinkie Pie, was also freaking out. "What are we going to do? What about Twilight and the others? What if our boat sinks?"

Lemon Lime stepped in. "Don't worry the others are fine and this boat is extra extra safe."

"Extra extra extra safe?"

"Extra extra extra safe."

Pinkie smiled in reply. "Good."

* * *

Mother Woods was flying around searching for her friend. He would be a lot easier to spot than any other normal pony. She stopped when she saw a light blue hoof above the water. Somepony needed help! She quickly flew into action and flew down and went into the water, grabbing the drowning pegasus filly. It was Rabbit Kind.

Mother Woods carried her off onto a small leaf pile on dry ground. "Goodbye" She said in a soft voice and flew away.

* * *

Fluttershy was waiting for her husband and eldest daughter to get home. They probably had Rabbit Kind with them.

"Hellooo!" A voice behind her said. She shrieked and turned around.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Discord. It's just you."

"And don't forget me mom!" Skrewball said, jumping in front of her.

"Of course I wouldn't forget you. Where's Rabbit Kind?"

Discord face fell. "Isn't she with you?"

Fluttershy gasped. "You mean, you don't know where she is?"

The kids eyes grew wide. Rabbit Kind was gone. All at the same time, all of them flew off to find the youngest daughter.

* * *

Twilight flew off into the dark Everfree Forest with Violin on her back. She was heading for the castle ruins, where the Tree of Harmony was nearby. The Everfree Forest didn't seem affected as much as Ponyville.

They finally made it to the tree, but Twilight felt that they were too late. It was dying slowly. Twilight landed and Violin jumped off her back, staring in awe at the tree.

"Is this the real Tree of Harmony?"

"Yes" Twilight responded."But not in its natural beauty."

Twilight slowly walked toward the tree. Just as she was about to touch it, it disappeared in a black light leaving them alone in the small canyon. They sat for a moment of silence, until Twilight spoke. "That's... Impossible!"

* * *

A dark green alicorn colt was flying above the flood, searching frantically for something. Although, he wasn't exactly a colt. He had the mane, looks and even cutie mark to be one, but he wasn't. He was a creature called a Dark Sol. They were a dark green color with jet black mane, and had a appetite for pony meat. Their hooves were black, and it gave them the ability to mind control any creature. It was strange to see one of them in any pony town. This one was special. He was the king of Dark Sol's, Guadalol. He was easy to identify because of his dark red eyes with a scar on the left one, his sharper teeth than normal, and his cutie mark of a sharp yellow tooth with blood running down the side.

He was in Ponyville looking for a certain pony. Until, he saw her. She was lifting a blue pegasus out of the water. _Oh great! _He thought to himself _Out of all the ponies Mother Woods had to help, it had to be that one!. _He flew away and into the Everfree Forest. He needed to stop this flood before his only friend got hurt.

* * *

Just as the flood had started, it suddenly stopped. Twilight went to find her friends and tell them what she saw.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked. "None of pegasus knew about this mysterious flood."

"Sugar Cube Corner can't sell cupcakes because of this stinky flood!" Pinkie said, holding her two daughters close to her.

"At least Rabbit is safe." Fluttershy said, holding her youngest daughter wrapped in a towel. They had found her near the Everfree Forest on a bed of leaves surrounded by Angel's children.

"I don't know what happened. Princess Celestia might know." Twilight told them.

"I actually don't know about this." A voice said behind her. It was Princess Celestia. She flew down among them and they all bowed, except Twilight.

"Princess, what are we going to do now?" Twilight asked.

"I believe the only solution is to restore what happened in Ponyville. It seems no other town in Equestria was affected except Ponyville so I need you to investigate on it. The rest of you should help restore the town."

They all went off to do what they were told. Jack Giggles noticed something in the forest. She left her mom's side to see, but Pinkie noticed. "Jackie! Come back! It's dangerous in there!"

Jack came running back. Guadalol was relieved she didn't get any closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

7 years after the flood…

A war was going on, between Dark Sols and pegasi. Dark Sols attempted to take over Cloudsdale, but the pegasi made sure they couldn't get anywhere near their world in the sky. They started a full on out war known as the Winged War.

To no one's surprise, one of Rainbow Dash's sons signed up. Orangeball, the older of her two sons signed up. He was a born flyer and knew more about baseball than fighting. He usually wore his baseball uniform to anything. He was orange which earned his name and had hair like his mom, only shorter. He even had a few freckles on his muzzle. His cutie mark was of a baseball.

Everyone would normally see him with his best friend, Drumcery, Rarity's daughter, but since he joined the war, Drumcery had to find some other ponies to hang out with. He wasn't too keen about hanging out with other mares, like her mom suggested. She felt more like a stallion than a mare. Her only friend that was a mare was Violin Shine, Princess Twilight's cousin. She would normally visit the music store not just to see Violin, but she also went to use the drums they have there. Her mom wouldn't get her a drum set until she felt she was ready for it. Drumcery felt that her mom meant, "When you start acting and looking like a lady, you can have your own drum set, but by then you wouldn't want it." Drumcery didn't exactly look like the typical lady. Her mane still had a small curl, but it was messed up and looked like it needed a good wash. She also loved farming at Sweet Apple acres, with the Apple family. Drumcery wished she could join the war, but her mom wouldn't let her and it was only for pegasi.

Drumcery walked through town square carrying her saddlebags with her drumsticks inside. She spent her allowance money on them, and treated them like they were her babies. She noticed a family saying goodbye to their son. She knew that family from when her mom would take her to spa days, the only girly thing she liked. They would always go to spa day with her mom's friend Fluttershy and her daughter, Rabbit Kind.

Rabbit Kind watched her mother crying as her dad, Discord tried to cheer her up. Zapshy, Rabbit's older brother, was going into the Winged War, and become the general. She wasn't like Curl Arrow, who did everything with him, but she still knew him well enough. She looked at her family, and wasn't surprised that they were missing someone. Screwball had locked herself in her room about a couple of years ago, and barely came out, mainly for food, to take a bath, and to use the bathroom. Rabbit Kind wanted her to come out more than anyone else. She was Rabbit's idol and hero.

Rabbit Kind changed like Drumcery. Her light blue mane was put in a braid and she became an excellent flyer. She loved rabbits, along with chaos, just like her father. Another trait she earned from her father was Chaos Kind. Chaos Kind was her nickname for her when she was mad. She would turn into a chaotic demon. She would turn yellow, grow horns, her eyes would turn snake-like, her teeth would be sharper, and her wings would turn into dragon wings. Every pony in town knew not to mess with her or her friends, which were few. Rabbit Kind also became adventurous and wanted a romance story like her parents. She loved going to the castle of the two sisters and reading the books she found in the library there. Her favorite was one called "Pony of the Opera", the perfect love story she always dreamed of. No one knew of her secret visits to the castle.

Rabbit Kind started walking home, and past Sugarcube Corner, where Jack Giggles had taken over her mother's shift. She loved watching the ponies enjoy their sugary treats, which made her smile, which made her want other ponies to smile.

Over the years, Jack definitely made tons of friends. One of them was her younger brother, Puppy Dog who still hadn't earned his cutie mark. She was harder to spot out of the crowd, unlike her completely pink mother, and usually tried to make other ponies notice her. One thing she longed was for a pair of wings like her twin sister. She didn't think it was fair, since she loved flying more than Jackleen. Jack especially loved the Wonderbolts. Her favorite one was Rainbow Dash, just like her mom. Jack even got the same mane cut as Rainbow. She longed to someday fly like her good friend, Rabbit Kind. She also loved baking, making ponies smile, and being a DJ, a skill she learned from Vinyl Scratch. Jack waved at Rabbit excitingly as Rabbit passed by. Rabbit waved back shyly, and kept walking.

* * *

Zapshy fought off a Dark Sol that had attacked him. He was defending the ditch where the other soldiers were. Danny, a young draconequus watched him with terror. _Why did I get into this mess?_ He thought to himself. They counted him as a Pegasus, so he was allowed to be in the war, which he gladly signed up for. Danny and the other soldiers saw more Dark Sols coming toward Zap, so they all flew out the ditch yelling, and attacking the Dark Sols. Danny was fighting one when another tried to attack him from the back but Zap stopped it before it could strike. Danny thanked him with a nod. Zap returned it, but a Dark Sol jumped on him. He tried prying it off, but more start pilling on him. Each of them had glowing horns. All the other pegasi soldiers started running toward the ditch, as more started coming toward them. Orangeball was running next to Danny, but soon tripped over a rock. Danny went back to help, but turned to a sight that horrified him. A Dark Sol had chewed off Orangeball's wings. Danny grabbed Orangeball and shot a beam at the Dark Sol, which surprised even him. He ran back still carrying the moaning Orangeball and jumped into the trench. He put him down, and looked out toward the battle field. The Dark Sols on top of Zap were now coming toward them, showing them that Zap was gone. _Oh no. _Danny thought to himself.

* * *

**The last scene is the reason this book is K+**


End file.
